A three-dimensional graphic technology is a graphic technology using a three-dimensional expression of geometric data stored in a computer, and has been extensively used for various industries such as a media industry and a game industry. In general, the three-dimensional graphic requires a high performance graphic processor due to a large amount of computation.
In recent years, with advancement of the processor technology, researches and studies have been performed toward a ray tracing technology capable of creating a realistic three-dimensional graphic.
The ray tracing technology is a rendering scheme according to global illumination, and may generate a realistic 3D image because reflection, refraction, shadow effect are naturally provided by considering an influence of light reflected and refracted from another object.